Pas sans toi
by cissy1306
Summary: L'équipe enquête sur une nouvelle affaire qui, entre autre, provoque la discorde entre Reid et Morgan ... Reid/Morgan Reid/OC. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Pas sans toi – Criminal minds – Reid/Morgan - NC-17**

**Voilà ma toute première fic multi-chaps sur mes nouveaux amours =)**

**J'ai gardé l'équipe initiale : J.J et Emily sont toujours là, Seaver n'est jamais apparue**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Allusions aux saisons 5 et 6**

Juin 2009. Dans une petite maison de campagne située près d'Oklahoma, Alison Hopkins est inquiète : son fils Ethan n'est toujours pas rentré de l'école. Elle fait les cents pas dans le salon lorsque son mari Grégory revient du travail.

_-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Ethan n'est pas rentré. Il aurait dû être là depuis un moment._

_-T'inquiètes pas. Il est sûrement parti jouer chez Jake._

_-J'ai appelé ses parents : il n'y est pas._

_-J suis sur qu'il n'est pas loin._

_-Comment tu peux dire ça ?_

_-Alison, Ethan a 11 ans. Il sait se débrouiller tout seul._

_-Greg ! Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon ! En plus, il y a ce psychopathe qui se ballade dans les rues depuis des semaines, on ne parle que de ça ! C'est de ton fils dont il s'agit !_

_-Je sais._

Mr Hopkins prend son épouse dans ses bras. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé.

_-J'ai tellement peur._

_-Ça va aller … On va prendre quelques affaires et aller le chercher tous les deux._

Pendant qu'Alison se réfugie dans le giron de son mari, ce dernier se laisse à son tour gagner par l'angoisse : où son fils a-t il bien pu aller ?

A des centaines de mètres, dans une cabane, un petit garçon se recroqueville sur lui-même. Terrorisé, il tente de garder ses yeux grands ouverts. Son corps tremble, sa peau devient pâle. Le garçonnet retient ses larmes qui ont déjà trop coulé. Des égratignures recouvrent ses avants-bras. En effet, il a essayé plusieurs fois de s'enfuir sans succès. Son souffle est saccadé. Il le devient encore plus quand il aperçoit l'ombre de son ravisseur. Son rire machiavélique résonne dans ses oreilles. Bien qu'il soit acculé au mur, l'enfant se recule encore plus. L'adulte émet un sourire sadique puis ferme la porte …


	2. Chapter 2

Aux bureaux de Quantico, l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner est installée dans la salle de réunion. J.J affiche sur l'écran la photo de leur nouvelle victime.

_-Ethan Hopkins, 11 ans, disparu depuis 1 semaine. C'est la quatrième victime du fantôme d'Oklahoma._

La jeune femme fait défiler une série de photos.

_-Jessica Riley, Sandra Phillips et Lisa Koburn. Âgées de 10 ans. Même mode opératoire : enlevés au retour de l'école, séquestrés et tués au bout de quelques jours._

_-Sauf qu'Ethan n'a toujours pas été tué,_ ajoute Prentiss.

_-Peut-être qu'il a pris peur, qu'il a voulu brouiller les pistes_, propose Morgan.

_-Il n'aurait pas reproduit le même scénario pour rien. Un élément l'a perturbé_, continue Rossi.

_-A moins qu'il ne se soit attaché à la victime,_ suppose Reid. _55% des kidnappeurs s'en prennent à des enfants. Parmi eux, 5% arrivent à éprouver de la compassion. Seulement, ils sont rattrapés par leurs pulsions et ne peuvent s'empêcher de les assouvir._

_-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons retrouver cet homme,_ conclut Hotch. _Pour le moment il reste à Oklahoma mais peut bouger. Des flics surveillent les états voisins. Quant à nous, on décolle dans une heure._

D'un pas hâtif, les agents du FBI quittent la pièce pour se préparer …


	3. Chapter 3

A l'intérieur du jet, J.J rédige son discours, Aaron et David étudient le dossier Hopkins tandis qu'Emily, Derek et Spencer examinent les cas précédents.

_-Quelque chose m'intrigue,_ avoue J.J. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le tueur avait besoin de changer de stratégie alors que la sienne était parfaitement rodée._

_-Peut-être qu'il en avait assez qu'on lui résiste,_ répond Rossi.

Sous le regard intrigué de ses collègues, il développe son raisonnement :

_-Jusqu'à lors, notre tueur se comportait comme un pédophile. Ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux petites filles, les emmenaient dans un coin isolé et restait cloisonné avec elles …_

_-Pourtant aucune d'elle n'a été violé_, l'interrompt le métis.

-Le but de cet homme n'était pas de les atteindre physiquement mais psychologiquement, explique son aîné. En étant à leurs côtés, il pouvait déblatérer toutes ses théories délirantes et ses pensées malsaines. Les fillettes n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'écouter et de le croire. Il était leur unique repère dans la réalité.

_-Un jour, l'assassin en a eu assez et les a tout simplement éliminé. Il ne supportait plus leur présence,_ complète Prentiss.

_-Il va à l'encontre de tous ses principes,_ poursuit Aaron._ Il enlève un garçon et le garde en vie. Avec lui il parvient à communiquer et à se faire comprendre. Il le perçoit comme un allié._

-_Sa haine envers les femmes est telle qu'il ne les supporte plus,_ dit le benjamin du groupe._ 85 % des kidnappings ont pour but de se venger d'une personne ou de fuir une vie misérable. Le meurtrier savoure sa victoire en voyant ces fillettes sous son contrôle. Bien vite, sa nature le rattrape et il les élimine sans état d'âme. Son objectif n'est pas de nuire à Ethan mais de le faire devenir son successeur. Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'il le tue._

Leur pensée collective est interrompue via l'ordinateur par la pétillante Pénélope Garcia.

_-Mes petits choux vous allez être surpris : j'ai l'identité du tueur !_

_-Déjà ?_ S'exclame Rossi.

_-Eh oui ! Mes mimines se sont mises en action et ont déniché un cas similaire dans l'Oregon. Entre 1985 et 1990, 7 fillettes ont été enlevé et tué de manière similaire. Montrant des photos. Sarah Curston, Melissa Oliveston, Laura Adams, Gabrielle Huffman, Rachel Kliver, Kelly Robertson et Nancy Shuffer. Elles avaient entre 10 et 13 ans. Leurs corps ont été retrouvé dans une maison abandonnée. Bien vite, Keith Richardson s'est avéré être le coupable idéal. Il avait déjà un casier pour abus sur mineur en 1980. Il a fait 3 ans et a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il a été reconnu coupable et a été condamné à 20 ans. Apparemment, il est sorti il y a 3 mois._

Tout en écoutant leur collègue, les profilers regardent les photos qu'elle leur a envoyé.

_-Autre chose ?_ Demande J.J.

_-Grâce à mes innombrables relations, j'ai appris que son père, Paul Richardson, vit en Oklahoma depuis 5 ans. Il aurait hébergé son fils à sa sortie de prison._

_-T'es la meilleure ma puce,_ lui dit Morgan.

_-Mon Apollon, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié._

_-Tu nous préviens si il y a du nouveau._

_-A vos ordres chef !_ S'exclame l'informaticienne.

Elle se déconnecte aussitôt.

-_Voilà qui est intéressant_, déclare Hotch._ Prentiss, Morgan et Dave vous allez interroger son père tandis que Reid, J.J et moi allons nous rendre au poste._

Tous acquiescent et se préparent à sortir de l'appareil …


	4. Chapter 4

Au QG d'Oklahoma, J.J se dirige vers le chef de la brigade :

_-Bonjour, je suis l'agent de liaison Jennifer Jareau. Je vous présente l'agent Hotchner et le Docteur Reid._

_-Enchanté, sergent Donovan._

_-Vous avez de nouveaux éléments ?_ Demande Aaron.

_-Aucun. On a quadrillé tout le secteur, bloquer toutes les routes et aéroports, interroger les proches des victimes … Pour tout vous dire, on est dépassé par cette affaire._

_-Mon équipe a une piste_, rétorque Hotch._ Un certain Keith Richardson a été arrêté il y a une vingtaine d'années pour les mêmes faits. Il a assassiné 7 fillettes dans les années 80. A sa sortie de prison, il s'est réfugié chez son père Patrick qui habite ici. Mes agents sont partis l'interroger._

_-Avec tout ça, je pense qu'on tient notre suspect,_ déclare Donovan. _Mon équipe et moi-même allons éplucher la vie des Richardson._

Pendant que les flics se chargent de la famille, les trois agents de Quantico analysent scrupuleusement la vie de Keith. Sans plus attendre, tous se mettent au travail ...


	5. Chapter 5

David, Derek et Emily arrivent au domicile de Patrick Richardson. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à sonner, la porte s'ouvre et les agents tombent nez à nez avec l'intéressé.

_-Patrick Richardson ?_ Demande Prentiss.

_-Oui._

_-Nous sommes du FBI. Je suis l'agent Morgan. Voici les agents Prentiss et Rossi._

_-Nous sommes venus vous parler de Keith_, lui précise le plus âgé.

A l'entente de ces mots, Mr Richardson soupire puis les invite à entrer.

Installés sur le canapé, Patrick prend la parole.

_-Vous savez, Keith n'est pas le monstre qu'on a bien voulu décrire … Si il a commis tous ces meurtres c'est en grande partie due à la mort de sa mère …_

_-Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ Demande l'unique femme de la pièce.

_-Il y a 33 ans. Keith avait à peine 17 ans. Avant ce drame, c'était un garçon tout à fait normal …_

Pendant que Rossi et Prentiss écoutent le père, Morgan inspecte la maison.

_-Il était promu à un grand avenir. Il jouait au basketball depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Il avait même obtenu un contrat pour passer en professionnel … La mort de sa mère a tout changé. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Je pensais que c'était une passade … J'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque j'ai appris la vérité._ D'une voix tremblotante. _Mon petit Keith n'aurait été jamais capable de tels actes dans son état normal … … Désormais il a payé sa dette et recommence une nouvelle vie._

_-Mr Richardson, votre fils vit chez vous depuis sa sortie de prison ?_ Le questionne Derek en regardant des photos de famille.

_-C'est exact._

_-Vous n'avez pas remarqué une rechute ? Quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement ?_ Continue Dave.

_-Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir inspecteur._

_-Un petit garçon de 11 ans a été kidnappé la semaine dernière,_ lui explique Emily.

_-Ethan Hopkins ? J'en ai entendu parler. Quel est le rapport avec mon fils ?_

_-Le ravisseur a adopté le même mode opératoire que celui de Keith._

_-Il y a des millions de fous dans ce pays et vous vous en prenez directement à mon fils !_

_-Au vu de ses antécédents, il est notre principal suspect._

_-POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ACHARNEZ SUR LUI ? LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !_

_-Votre fils est un psychopathe qui ne supportent plus les femmes !_ Rétorque Derek._ Avec l'enlèvement d'Ethan, son but est de le transformer en machine à tuer !_

_-DE QUEL DROIT DITES-VOUS CA ? MON FILS N'EST PAS UN CRIMINEL ! SORTEZ !_

Voyant que la discussion dégénère, les profilers prennent congé.

_-Si vous avez des nouvelles de votre fils, contactez-nous_, lui dit Prentiss en déposant sa carte de visite.

Une fois partis, Patrick s'assoit sur une chaise, assailli par les doutes …


	6. Chapter 6

Dans la soirée, la situation a largement évolué : grâce à la diffusion du portrait de Keith Richardson, plusieurs voisins des Hopkins ont appelés, affirmant l'avoir vu roder dans les parages le jour de l'enlèvement. Quelques heures auparavant, le pull d'Ethan a été retrouvé à une dizaine de kilomètres de chez lui. Les scientifiques l'ont analysé et ont déniché l'ADN de Richardson. Toutes ces preuves suffisent à conforter les profilers dans leur hypothèse.

Reid et Prentiss ont pu localiser sa cachette. Les agents du FBI ont réunis le QG.

_-Arrêtez Keith Richardson ne sera pas simple. Il va falloir être plus rusé que lui et gagner sa confiance,_ déclare Hotch.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse_ ? Demande le Sergent Donovan.

_-L'un de nous doit entrer dans son jeu. Il doit se sentir totalement détendu afin de nous livrer des informations,_ continue Morgan.

_-Vous voulez que quelqu'un s'infiltre ?_ Demande le shérif adjoint Fallon.

_-Notre but est d'envoyer un agent lors de son arrestation pour éviter un bain de sang_, annonce Emily.

_-Vous croyez pouvoir le convaincre de se rendre sans résistance ?_ Demande le sergent Donovan d'un air sceptique.

_-Richardson est un homme imprévisible. Il va se sentir pris au piège et va se montrer violent. Si l'un de nos agents se montre conciliant avec lui, il acceptera de se rendre et de nous livrer tout ce qu'il sait_.

Les flics d'Oklahoma les fixent d'un air méfiant :

_-Faites-nous confiance … C'est la seule façon d'éviter que quelque chose n'arrive à Ethan._

N'ayant pas le choix, la police locale finit par capituler et tous préparent l'arrestation …


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivés devant la cachette de Richardson, profilers et flics règlent les ultimes détails avant l'arrestation tandis que Reid se prépare. Il s'est proposé d'aller parler à Richardson. L'équipe a donné son accord à l'unanimité … Enfin presque.

Alors qu'il enfile son gilet par-balles, Derek se dirige vers lui :

_-T'es sur de vouloir faire ça ?_

_-Certain._

_-Ce mec est un psychopathe._

_-C'est notre métier de les arrêter._

Une fois prêt, Spencer croise le regard électrique de son amant. Celui-ci effleure furtivement sa joue.

_-J'ai peur pour toi._

_-Je sais mais t'en fais pas ça va aller._

Voyant qu'il n'arrivera pas à convaincre son petit ami, le métis tente le tout pour le tout.

_-Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi. Il va te cerner et te manipuler … Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul._

_-Tu doutes de mes capacités ?_

_-Pas du tout mais je te connais._

Le jeune homme émet un rire ironique.

_-Si j comprends bien, je ne suis qu'une petite chose vulnérable et sans défense ?_

_-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit …_

_-Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que c'est tout comme !_

C'est sur cet échange glacial que Reid s'en va. Morgan soupire : en voulant convaincre son homme de renoncer à infiltrer Richardson, il l'a fait fuir …


	8. Chapter 8

A l'intérieur de son abri, Keith se balance sur sa chaise, arme à la main. Face à lui, Ethan l'observe d'un air effrayé. Le garçonnet n'ose pas lever le petit doigt sous risque de représailles. Cette atmosphère pensante dure jusqu'au moment où le petit génie fait son apparition.

_-Écoutez moi Keith, vous savez ce qui va vous arriver … Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles._

Le suspect reste immobile, l'air hagard. Dehors, les flics sont en position, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes.

D'un pas tranquille, le petit génie s'avance vers lui.

_-Soyez raisonnable … Vous avez encore une petite chance de vous en sortir si vous coopérez … Laissez partir Ethan … Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de victimes ?_

Après de longues minutes d'immobilité, Richardson se lève. Ne sachant quelle sera sa réaction, les policiers se mettent en position d'attaque. Ils se détendent lorsqu'il le voit ouvrir la porte pour qu'Ethan puisse s'en aller. Sans hésiter, l'enfant se rue vers la sortie. Accueilli par J.J et Prentiss, il court se mettre en sécurité.

S'attendant à une riposte, Spencer est surpris quand il voit le kidnappeur fondre en larmes. Le poids de la culpabilité a eu raison de lui. Sans résistance, il se laisse menotter par le profiler. Une fois dehors, les flics prennent le relai … Keith Richardson profite de ses derniers moments de liberté avant de s'engouffrer dans l'univers carcéral …


	9. Chapter 9

Dans la soirée, les agents de Quantico chargent les bagages. Fin prêt, ils montent dans les véhicules quand Derek retient Reid par le poignet. Sachant qu'ils ont des choses à se dire, leurs collègues les attendent dans la voiture. Un peu plus loin, Morgan fait son mea-culpa :

_-Pardon pour tout à l'heure … J'aurais dû te faire confiance._

Le cadet rougit et baisse légèrement la tête.

_-T'en fais pas, c'est oublié._

Le métis relève la tête de son amant. Il plonge ses mains dans sa longue chevelure. Front contre front, les tourtereaux se sourient.

-_Je t'aime,_ murmure l'aîné.

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Leurs lèvres s'unissent pour un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se mêlent sensuellement. Bien vite, les deux hommes redescendent sur Terre. Après un dernier baiser, le couple rejoint les autres pour retourner chez eux …


	10. Chapter 10

Une semaine plus tard, une nouvelle querelle a éclaté entre les tourtereaux : Reid n'a pas apprécié les regards déplacés d'une serveuse à l'encontre de Morgan. Malgré le fait que celui-ci lui ait répété qu'il en avait rien à faire, le petit génie n'a pas décoléré.

De retour à Quantico, les deux hommes ont décidé de se balader chacun de leur côté pour réfléchir.

Après avoir passé une heure à errer, Spencer décide de rentrer chez lui pour se faire pardonner. Certes son homme est très courtisé par la gente féminine, mais il lui a prouvé plus d'une fois à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'a donc aucune raison de douter de sa sincérité.

Souriant, le cadet pénètre dans son appartement. De toutz évidence, son conjoint dort déjà. Le profiler dépose sa veste sur le canapé avant de se faufiler dans la chambre. Quand il ouvre la porte, son visage se décompose : Derek est en train de faire l'amour avec une femme. Les amants s'embrassent goulûment pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Lorsqu'ils défont leur étreinte, la jeune femme émet un cri de surprise. Le métis se retourne. Immédiatement, il se détache de sa partenaire.

_-Laisse-moi t'expliquer._

Sentant un torrent de larmes arriver, le grand châtain quitte la chambre. L'aîné enfile son jean puis court le rejoindre.

_-Je suis désolé … J'ai pété les plombs … Je savais plus ce que je faisais._

Sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard, Reid récupère quelques affaires. Voulant se diriger vers la sortie, son ami le retient par le poignet.

_-Pardonne-moi mon ange … Je t'aime ... Ne me quitte pas._

Le métis laisse échapper quelques larmes. Insensible à ses propos, le surdoué se dérobe violemment.

_-Ne me touches pas !_

Il le pousse pour partir. L'aîné enfile ses chaussures pour le suivre. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il voit son amant se diriger vers sa voiture.

_-Spencer ! Écoute moi je t'en supplie !_

Ce dernier fonce tête baissée jusqu'à son véhicule. Lorsqu'il s'engouffre à l'intérieur, Morgan se précipite pour tambouriner à sa portière.

_-Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Indifférent face à son désarroi, le cadet actionne le moteur puis démarre en trombe sous le regard impuissant de Derek. Anéanti, il se dirige vers son immeuble. Passant devant la poubelle, il lui donne un coup de pied rageur. Il finit par se laisse glisser contre le mur puis éclate en sanglots.

Comment une simple dispute a-t elle pu faire basculer son couple ?

Excédé par les suppositions de son amoureux, Morgan avait décidé de se poser dans un bar. Au départ, le métis voulait juste se détendre autour de quelques verres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une cliente vient le draguer. Après cinq doubles vodka, le profiler n'était plus tout à fait dans son état normal. Peu à peu, il s'est laissé charmer par cette belle créature. Le jeune homme voulait simplement oublier ses problèmes. A la place, ses vieux démons ont ressurgi.

Assis contre le mur, il réalise que son écart de conduite qu'il pensait sans conséquence lui a fait perdre l'homme de sa vie ...


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Morgan débarque au bureau. Toute la nuit, il a tenté en vain de joindre son amant. Teint grisâtre et cernes apparentes, il déambule jusqu'à son bureau. Face à lui, il aperçoit Reid accompagné de J.J et Prentiss. Immédiatement, il se dirige vers lui lorsqu'il est arrêté par Garcia.

_-Laisse-moi passer._

_-Surement pas !_

Le métis pousse un soupir.

_-Apparemment, vous êtes toutes au courant._

_-Il était en larmes ce matin. On a eu du mal à le faire craquer mais il a fini par tout nous dire … C'est dégueulasse ce que tu lui as fait !_

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle éprouve du mépris envers son «bel Apollon».

_-J regrette tellement ce que j'ai fais … J suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pardonne._

Malgré le fait qu'il soit sincère, Pénélope ne se dégonfle pas.

_-Il te faisait confiance ! ON te faisait confiance ! Tu devais l'aider à se reconstruire et à grandir ! Il t'avait tout donné et toi tu l'as détruit, préférant assouvir tes bas instincts !_

Accablé face à ses paroles véridiques, le profiler n'a d'autre choix que d'abdiquer.

_-Je l'aime. Je souffre de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Je sais que ça va être long et dur mais je ferais tout pour le reconquérir._

La fureur de l'analyste s'estompe peu à peu devant le désespoir de son ami.

_-Pénélope écoute-moi._ Attrapant sa main. _Je sais que je vous ai déçu et je suis désolé … Seulement il faut que je parle à Spencer pour qu'il sache à quel point je regrette._

Troublée, la blonde croise le regard larmoyant de l'agent.

_-Je t'en prie._

Attendrie durant quelques instants, la jeune femme se ravise et se recule.

_-C'est pas une bonne idée Derek … Il t'en veut et ne t'écoutera pas._

Le regard de l'aîné dévie vers le surdoué. Visage pâle et yeux rougis, il semble totalement déconnecté.

_-J peux pas le laisser comme ça … J dois lui parler !_

_-Laisse-lui du temps ! Si tu lui parles maintenant tu vas gâcher le peu de chances qu'il te reste de le récupérer._

Sceptique au début, il finit par suivre le conseil de son amie. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son ex, le profiler quitte la pièce sous les regards électriques de ses deux autres collègues féminines …


	12. Chapter 12

Deux mois plus tard, la situation reste inchangée. Reid ne daigne même plus lui adresser la parole. C'est la seule façon pour lui de masquer sa peine. Chaque jour, les images de Derek avec cette fille viennent le hanter. Foutue mémoire eidétique !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Morgan peut compter sur le soutien des filles qui ne lui en veulent plus. Malheureux, le métis ne sait plus quoi faire pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Au boulot, ils ne laissent rien paraître. Cependant, Hotch et Rossi ne sont pas dupes et ont très vite compris que le couple avait rompu.

Ce jour-là, l'équipe se trouve à Washington. Ils sont à la recherche de Grace Chapman. Cette femme de 35 ans est accusée d'avoir assassiné 8 anciens amants en l'espace d'un mois. Bientôt une semaine que profilers et flics la traquent sans relâche. Entre temps, trois nouvelles victimes se sont ajoutées à la liste.

L'équipe fait un débriefing de l'enquête avant de retourner sur le terrain. Soudain, un homme s'approche d'eux.

_-Vous êtes bien les profilers de Quantico ?_

_-Oui, affirme Hotch. Vous êtes ?_

_-Je suis le lieutenant Mark Baker. Je bosse pour la police de Virginie._

_-Sous votre respect, je pense que nous sommes assez nombreux sur cette affaire._

_-La dernière victime, Doug Uttman, était le neveu de mon patron. Il vivait à Washington depuis trois ans et entretenait une liaison avec Grace. Lorsqu'il a appris que vous alliez mener l'enquête sur place, il a voulu envoyer l'un de ses hommes._

_-Je comprends … Je vous présente mon équipe : l'agent de liaison Jennifer Jareau, les agents Rossi, Morgan et Prentiss, le Docteur Reid et moi-même agent Hotchner._

Le nouvel arrivé salue tour à tour chaque membre. Au moment de serrer la main de Spencer, ses yeux bleus électrisent ceux du génie. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier détourne le regard.

_-Pour le moment, Chapman est introuvable. On a quadrillé les autoroutes, les aéroports et les gares. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'a probablement pas eu le temps de quitter la ville,_ déclare J.J.

_-C'est une femme qui hait fuir. Beaucoup seraient parties en se sachant recherché. Elle a préféré rester et continuer sans changer son mode opératoire,_ rajoute Dave.

_-Elle nous a même laissé des indices,_ complète Derek.

Il fait passer un sachet à Baker.

_-Cheveux, ongles, empreintes …On a de quoi la coffrer._

_-La question c'est pourquoi elle a disparu. Sa machine si bien huilée a dû partir en vrille et prise de panique, elle a tout laissé derrière elle, se fichant bien qu'on ait tous les indices pour l'arrêter,_ poursuit Emily.

_-Elle s'est surement réfugiée chez un proche, rétorque le cadet. Généralement, les meurtrières qui se vengent des hommes n'ont peur de rien. Elles se croient infaillibles car elles sont dans un état exacerbé de peine et de douleur. Elles pensent que les juges seront cléments et plaideront la folie. A certains moments, elles craquent et vont se réfugier chez une personne de confiance. Il faut fouiller du côté son entourage féminin._

J.J et Morgan se reculent pour contacter Garcia.

_-Lieutenant Baker, est-ce que vous savez depuis combien de temps Doug Uttman sortait avec elle ?_ Demande Aaron.

_-7 mois._

_-Doug aurait-il parlé à son oncle de quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement ?_

_-Pas à ma connaissance … D'après ce que m'a dit le commissaire Uttman, son neveu était quelqu'un de secret et ne se confiait jamais. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il comptait la lui présenter pour Thanksgiving._

_-Les victimes avaient la même personnalité, constate Prentiss. Leurs relations ont duré entre 6 mois et an avec elle. Cependant, la peur de l'engagement n'est pas une raison suffisante pour tuer son compagnon._

_-Peut-être qu'elle voyait en cet acte une sorte d'enfermement_, propose Reid._ Son père était violent. Il a battu sa mère à mort sous ses yeux et l'a frappé quotidiennement jusqu'au moment où elle a quitté la maison. Elle s'est jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser dominer par un homme. Le fait qu'ils aient voulu s'engager avec elle lui faisait penser qu'elle subirait le même sort que sa mère._

_-Pourtant, ces hommes ont été tué bien après leur rupture avec elle,_ remarque l'unique femme de la table.

_-Elle savait qu'ils allaient recommencer avec d'autres femmes_, suppose David._ Elle pensait protéger leurs éventuelles petites amies en les tuant, persuadée qu'ils étaient exactement comme son père. La question est de savoir pourquoi Doug Uttman a été tué alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble._

_-Sa haine envers les hommes se décuplait à chaque meurtre,_ répond Hotch. _Le fait que Doug veuille l'amener en Virginie pour lui présenter sa famille lui a fait supposé qu'elle était déjà sous son emprise. Elle n'a pas voulu attendre la rupture et s'est empressée de l'éliminer._

Leur discussion est interrompue par J.J.

_-Garcia a localisé l'adresse de sa meilleure amie Stacy Johnson. Elle habite à dix minutes de chez elle._

Après avoir prévenu la patrouille de Washington, ils se précipitent à son domicile. Les profilers prennent leurs affaires pour les suivre. Le lieutenant Baker s'approche discrètement de Reid.

_-Comme ça vous êtes docteur ?_

Voyant son sourire, le génie est confus.

_-En fait, c'est … je … c'est une histoire compliquée._

_-Parfait ! On aura l'occasion d'en discuter sur le chemin._

Les deux hommes continuent leur conversation sous le regard haineux de Derek …


	13. Chapter 13

Grace Chapman a fini par être retrouvé chez Stacy Johnson. Ne voulant pas se rendre, elle a pris Stacy en joue avec son arme. Malgré les menaces des flics, la meurtrière a braqué son arme sur eux. Il s'en est suivi plusieurs tirs. Touchée d'une balle en plein cœur, Grace s'est effondré au sol sous les yeux dévastés de sa meilleure amie.

De retour à Quantico, chaque agent se dirige vers son bureau. Le lieutenant Baker et le commissaire Uttman saluent Hotch avec qui ils viennent de s'entretenir. Tandis que Peter quitte les locaux, Mark se dirige vers Reid.

_-Alors petit génie, vous ne m'avez pas livré tous vos mystères_.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

_-C'est que … on avait pas le temps et puis … c'est … ce n'est pas très intéressant._

_-Détrompez-vous ça m'intéresse ! D'ailleurs, je vous propose qu'on en parle devant un bon dîner jeudi soir._

_-Euh … je … je ne sais pas._

_-Allez Spencer, dîtes oui. Après tout, ça n'engage à rien._

Le surdoué le scrute d'un air hésitant. J.J et Emily s'échangent un sourire devant la scène tandis que Dave, planqué derrière son livre, les observe attentivement .

_-D'accord pour jeudi._

_-Je passe vous prendre ici pour 20h c'est bon ?_

_-OK._

Le flic lui adresse son plus beau sourire avant de s'en aller.

Le cadet se remet au travail. Bien qu'il soit déstabilisé par ce bel homme, il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Un peu plus loin, Morgan a lui aussi suivi la discussion. L'âme en peine, il tente néanmoins de finir au plus vite ses rapports pour se laisser aller chez lui ...


	14. Chapter 14

Ce fameux jeudi soir, Mark est allé chercher Spencer au bureau sous les regards curieux de ses collègues, en particulier celui de son ex.

Une fois au restaurant, le lieutenant Baker se dévoile un peu plus. Seulement, Reid est totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Apparemment ma vie a l'air de vous passionner_, lui fait remarquer le flic.

L'intéressé sursaute, pris en flagrant délit.

_-J suis sur que vous êtes incapable de répéter ce que je vous ai dit,_ lance Mark d'un air malicieux.

_-Vous habitez en Virginie depuis cinq ans, vous avez 38 ans, vous êtes flic depuis 15 ans, votre mère habite à Portland et votre père à Chicago, vous êtes fils unique, vous avez bossé aux Stups pendant 4 ans, votre chien s'appelle Micky, vous aimez le jazz, les spaghettis bolognaises et John Wayne, vous êtes suisse, vous avez voyagé à Dubaï, au Japon et en France, vous rêviez de devenir aviateur quand vous étiez petit, vous adorez Top Gun et les Beatles, votre couleur favorite est le bleu turquoise, vous avez arrêté l'école à 16 ans, votre première petite amie s'appelait Gina, vous avez effectué votre service militaire de 1989 à 1991, vous détestez le base-ball et vous adorez le handball, vous avez joué au basket de 8 à 15 ans … J'allais oublier : vous êtes allergique aux crustacés._

_-Waouh !_

Le surdoué émet un sourire tandis que son aîné est littéralement sidéré.

_-Comment est-ce que vous faîtes ça ?_

_-De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_-Vous vous souvenez de chaque détail, de chaque mot … Pourtant je vous ai bien observé et vous étiez ailleurs._

_-Disons que c'est une sorte de don._

Les deux hommes reprennent leur dégustation. Au fil du repas, Mark sent que le petit génie se renferme. Il ne cesse de jouer avec sa nourriture et a le regard rivé sur son assiette.

_-Est-ce que je vous mets mal à l'aise ?_

_-Non._

_-Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe Spencer. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes gêné._

Le flic n'a pas tout a fait tort. Reid ne cesse de penser à Morgan : c'est la première fois qu'il est attiré par un autre homme que lui. Il se sent un peu dépassé, ne sachant pas si il est prêt à entamer une nouvelle histoire.

Soudain, le sourire de Mark s'estompe pour laisser place à une mine assombrie.

_-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes hétéro._

_-Rassurez-vous, ça n'a rien à voir._

Soulagé, le flic reprend des couleurs.

_-En fait, je viens de sortir d'une relation compliquée et … je … je …_

_-N'ayez aucune crainte, on ira à votre rythme … J veux surtout pas vous brusquer._

Discrètement, il lui effleure la main, le faisant rougir. Habituellement, Reid est assez renfermé lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie d'un inconnu. Avec Mark, il a l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Cette sensation l'effraye et le ravit en même temps.

Après toutes ces explications, le dîner se poursuit dans une ambiance plutôt légère.

Vers 23h, Mark dépose Spencer chez lui. Arrivé devant sa porte, le grand châtain prend la parole.

_-Merci pour le dîner. C'était une très bonne soirée._

_-Moi aussi … J me sens vraiment bien avec vous._

Un sourire gêné plus tard, leurs yeux s'aimantent.

_-Bonne nuit Spencer._

Il dépose une bise sur sa joue avant de s'en aller. Le profiler le regarde s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se ravise.

_-Mark !_

Ce dernier se retourne puis s'avance vers lui.

_-Ça vous dit … de … enfin de …_

_-Venir prendre un verre chez vous ?_

Reid acquiesce de la tête.

_-Avec plaisir._

L'agent du FBI laisse entrer son invité avant de refermer la porte sur lui ...


	15. Chapter 15

Tandis que son hôte fait le tour de son appartement, Reid prépare le café.

Il rougit en repensant à l'audace dont il vient de faire preuve. Ce n'est pas son style d'être entreprenant, surtout dans les relations amoureuses. Grâce à Derek, il a pris confiance en lui et se livre plus aux autres, devenant moins asocial.

Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui, se dit le jeune profiler. Il préfère se concentrer sur Mark et en profite pour le détailler discrètement. Yeux bleus, teint hâlé, cheveux bruns, corps athlétique … Une pure merveille.

_-Le café est servi._

Les deux amis s'assoient côte à côte. Ils boivent tranquillement leur breuvage.

_-J'ai passé la soirée à parler de moi et je ne sais rien de vous._ Constate Baker.

Le visage joyeux de Spencer se fissure.

_-Y a rien d'intéressant à dire. J'ai 28 ans, je bosse au FBI et je mène une vie banale._

Voyant sa réaction, le lieutenant n'insiste pas. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

_-Vous m'intriguez : vous êtes capable de parler pendant des heures et l'instant d'après, vous vous renfermez._

_-J'ai une personnalité assez paradoxale._

_-Tant mieux, j'aime les choses compliquées._

Ils échangent un regard complice avant d'avaler leur boisson chaude. De temps à autre, Mark observe Spencer : son corps frêle et sa grâce l'ont séduit. Sentant son regard insistant, le cadet lui demande :

_-Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?_

_-J vous trouve très beau._

Le surdoué rougit devant sa spontanéité. Le flic ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à sa timidité. Troublé, Reid baisse sa tête jusqu'à ce que Mark la lui redresse. Leurs yeux brûlants n'arrivent plus à se quitter. Le flic caresse sa longue chevelure. La chaleur monte pour Reid. Ses mains douces font des merveilles. Sans plus attendre, le génie se rapproche pour lui déposer un furtif baiser bien vite approfondi par Baker. Leurs langues se taquinent tout doucement. L'aîné prend rapidement les rênes et fait basculer son partenaire sur le canapé. Peu à peu, les deux hommes se dévêtissent puis plongent ensemble dans le doux pays de la luxure ...


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, Reid se réveille d'excellente humeur. Pour la première fois depuis sa séparation avec Derek, il a pu passer une nuit complète sans être tourmenté par des cauchemars. Quand il se retourne, les yeux océans de Mark le scrute intensément.

_-Bonjour._

_-Bonjour._

Les amants unissent leurs lèvres en douceur.

_-Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi_, confie Spencer.

_-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider à retrouver le sommeil,_ rajoute l'aîné d'un air malicieux.

Après un petit silence, Baker reprend la parole.

_-Hier soir c'était génial. Je m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon bout de temps._

Comme à son habitude, le surdoué rougit.

_-J'ai vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec toi … J'espère que c'est réciproque._

D'un coup, le génie se raidit. Il est vrai qu'hier soir il n'a nullement réfléchi aux conséquences de cette nuit.

Mis au pied du mur, le cadet doit rapidement prendre une décision.

Le génie n'est pas convaincu d'avoir totalement oublié Morgan et en même temps, il est attiré par cet homme. Malgré son inexpérience dans le domaine, ce n'est pas son genre de coucher dès le premier soir. Seulement, il s'est senti tellement bien avec Mark que cela ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit.

Son cerveau est en ébullition : des tonnes de questions se bousculent sans qu'il puisse y répondre.

_-Spencer ?_

_-Oui, je … excuse-moi._

_-Tu peux prendre ton temps. T'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite._

Pour le rassurer, le flic lui caresse la joue.

Plus détendu que jamais, Reid se sent prêt à lui révéler son choix.

_-Je … enfin c'est … c'est pas dans mes habitudes de … de faire ça … Dans ma tête certaines choses sont … hum … sont un peu …_

_-Confuses ?_ Propose Mark d'un air malicieux.

_-Oui. Même si j suis un peu déstabilisé par la situation, j'ai envie de … de continuer avec toi parce que … même si je... je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener je … je veux prendre ce risque._

Cette discussion est clôturée par un long baiser. Tout sourire, les deux hommes s'enlacent tendrement. Spencer étire son bras pour s'emparer de son portable. Un coup d'œil suffit pour qu'il soit affolé.

_-Une demi-heure de retard ! Hotch va me tuer._

S'apprêtant à quitter le lit en trombe, le lieutenant le maintient contre lui.

_-L'équipe va bien pouvoir se passer un peu de toi._

Taquin, il commence à lui mordiller le cou, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau nue.

_-Mark_, halète le génie_. Je … non arrête il faut pas … que …_

L'intéressé le fait taire avec un baiser.

_-Tu savais que ... 50% des licenciements sont dû à des retards abusifs et que …_

Suffoquant, le génie ne peut terminer sa phrase. Mark s'allonge sur lui pour faire toucher leurs sexes bouillants. Le couple s'embrasse passionnément. Les mains du flic survolent son corps tandis que celles de Reid agrippent son dos. Gémissant de plaisir, le génie se lâche et oublie tout …


	17. Chapter 17

Une heure plus tard, Reid débarque à la salle de réunion, totalement paniqué.

_-Excusez-moi du retard, je … mon réveil n'a pas sonné._

_-En 5 ans c'est ton deuxième retard je peux bien passer l'éponge_, rétorque Hotch d'une voix posée.

Soulagé, le génie prend place aux côtés de Garcia et Rossi. L'analyste échange un regard complice avec ses collègues féminines.

_-Alors mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Mark ?_ Demande l'informaticienne avec un sourire goguenard.

_-C'était bien_, répond le génie en baissant la tête.

-_Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?_ Enchaîne Prentiss.

Aussitôt, les joues du cadet s'enflamment.

_-Hein ! Euh … Non ! Il m'a … raccompagné et … il est rentré._

Pensant avoir la paix, c'est sans compter sur le flair de Miss Garcia.

_-Mon chou, depuis que j te connais, jamais tu n'as changé d'eau de toilette. Tu disais aimer tes habitudes_. Se penchant près de lui. _Quand on se câline un peu, le parfum de l'autre reste. Je sais ce que c'est : avec Kevin c'est toujours la même chose._

Pris à son propre piège, le surdoué bafouille puis devient rouge écarlate. Ses collègues se mettent à rire sauf Derek. Bouleversé, ses yeux brillent intensément.

Bien vite, ils reprennent leur attitude professionnelle. Tandis que l'équipe échange leurs théories à propos de la nouvelle enquête, Spencer ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Morgan. Dépité, celui-ci ne daigne prendre la parole. Honteux, le génie baisse la tête. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû annoncer sa relation avec Mark d'une autre manière ...


	18. Chapter 18

Cinq mois sont passés. Des changements majeurs ont eu lieu : l'éventreur du Colorado alias George Foyet s'est échappé de la prison. Quelques temps auparavant, les profilers l'avaient arrêté dans sa ville d'origine. Durant son arrestation, il a agressé Derek et lui a volé sa plaque.

Le meurtrier s'en est pris à Hotch. Il s'est introduit chez lui puis l'a poignardé 9 fois. Ensuite, il l'a amené à l'hôpital. Par chance, il s'en est miraculeusement sorti. Le problème est que Foyet a trouvé dans son appartement l'adresse de Haley et Jack. Tous deux ont dû quitter la ville et ont été placé sous la protection du FBI.

Malheureusement, Foyet a fini par les retrouver. Le fils de Hotch a pu se réfugier dans sa chambre mais sa mère n'a pas eu cette chance … Elle a été tué froidement de deux balles dans la tête. En duplex téléphonique avec l'équipe et Hotch, tous ont assisté avec horreur à cette macabre exécution.

Les agents se remettent doucement de cette tragédie. Ils assurent un soutien indéfectible à leur patron qui se mure dans le silence. Cette histoire a fait réfléchir Reid. Il s'est rendu compte que son comportement envers Morgan était excessif. Désormais, il sort avec Mark Baker. Il n'a donc aucune raison de continuer à lui en vouloir. Récemment, il s'est excusé auprès de lui pour son attitude odieuse. Évidemment, Morgan aurait souhaité beaucoup plus qu'une amitié entre eux, mais il préfère encore s'en contenter plutôt que de le perdre définitivement.

Ce jour-là, l'équipe profite qu'il n'y ait aucune enquête en cours pour mettre en ordre les archives. Mark pénètre dans les locaux. Il salue J.J et Prentiss avant de se diriger vers Reid qui ne l'a pas entendu.

_-Salut toi._

Le génie sursaute puis rougit en entendant le murmure.

_-Salut._

_-Tu es prêt ?_

_-Accorde-moi 5 minutes._

Son ami l'aide à se lever et lui tend ses béquilles. En effet, Spencer a reçu une balle dans la cuisse le jour où Hotch a été agressé par Foyet. Il doit se déplacer en béquilles pendant plusieurs semaines.

Une fois le cadet parti, son ancien amant fixe d'un œil mauvais son nouveau petit ami. Le surdoué s'attache de plus en plus au flic. Épanoui, il ne se cache plus. Loin de son ange, Derek n'a plus goût à rien : il ne sort plus, ne sourit plus et s'enferme dans une bulle. Sa seule échappatoire reste le sport, qu'il pratique assidument tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, la gente féminine ne manque pas de lui rappeler. L'intéressé reste de marbre face à leurs avances : l'unique personne qu'il aime et qu'il désire est Spencer.

Leurs collègues et amis sont pris entre deux feux : d'un côté ils sont heureux que le benjamin ait retrouvé le bonheur avec le flic mais ils sont tristes de voir Morgan aussi anéanti. Tant bien que mal, ils essayent en même temps de se réjouir pour Reid et de consoler Derek.

D'un pas nonchalant, le métis s'approche de Baker.

_-Alors, où est-ce que vous allez ce soir ?_

_-Au restaurant et au théâtre._

_-Spencer n'aime pas les mondanités … Il préfère les choses simples._

_-Pourtant, il ne s'en est jamais plaint._

_-Il est timide, il n'ose pas vous le dire mais je suis sûr que ça le gonfle._

_-Spencer est un grand garçon. Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire._

Les deux rivaux sont face à face. Le regard de Derek s'assombrit. Bruyamment, il fait craquer ses poings.

Plus d'une fois il a voulu le frapper. Il ne le supporte pas : ça le démolit de savoir qu'un autre touche, embrasse et vit avec l'homme qu'il aime. Ça le rend fou rien que d'y penser.

_-Je le connais depuis 5 ans. Il a été mon compagnon pendant 2 ans. Je pense être mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce dont il a envie._

_-Je vous rappelle que vous avez rompu … Je dirais plutôt qu'en ramenant votre copine vous l'avez poussé à partir._

Le profiler fulmine de rage devant l'air narquois du lieutenant. Planquées derrière la machine à café, J.J, Prentiss et Garcia sont absorbées par leur combat de coq.

_-Ne soyez pas si sur de vous Baker, ça pourrait vous jouer des tours._

_-Serait-ce une menace agent Morgan ?_

_-C'est juste un conseil._

Satisfait d'avoir repris l'avantage, le bel Apollon émet un sourire ironique.

Le retour de Spencer clôt leur joute verbale.

_-On y va ?_

Après avoir jeté un regard glacial à son ennemi, le couple s'en va.

Derek se laisse lourdement retomber sur sa chaise. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour libérer ses larmes silencieuses. Auprès de lui, ses trois amies viennent le réconforter. Les jeunes femmes ne sont pas dupes : Reid a beau sortir avec Mark, elles savent qu'il est toujours amoureux de Derek. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il soit trop tard …


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'équipe est partie enquêter au Michigan. Oliver Thymols, 42 ans, a assassiné 13 étudiants en l'espace de six mois. Ils ont été poignardé 34 fois et leur annulaire droit a été arraché. Les profilers de Virginie l'ont localisé assez rapidement. La raison de cette tuerie était assez simple mais n'en reste pas moins effrayante : sa fille Veronica, qui avait le même âge que les victimes, est décédée six mois plus tôt d'une leucémie. Son père s'est mis à mépriser les jeunes et à les haïr profondément. Il s'est mis en tête de tous les éliminer, ce qui a donné lieu à cette boucherie.

Dans le jet, Emily et J.J papotent, Rossi s'est endormi sur la banquette et Reid est au téléphone.

Après s'être servi une tasse de café, Hotch prend place face à Morgan. Ce dernier est obnubilé par le génie : il n'arrête pas de le regarder depuis bientôt une heure.

_-Tout va bien Derek ?_

Le métis sursaute, interrompu dans sa contemplation.

_-Oui._

Bien vite, il s'y replonge corps et âme. Son patron l'observe en buvant son café.

_-C'est fou ce qu'il est magnifique_. Déclare Derek sans lâcher des yeux son ex amant.

_-Il est heureux_, concède son aîné avec un léger sourire.

_-Il l'est beaucoup plus sans moi,_ constate le bel éphèbe d'une voix triste.

Face à eux, le génie ne cesse de rire aux éclats. Jamais Morgan ne l'a vu aussi extraverti excepté dans l'intimité.

_-Tu vas le récupérer j'en suis sur._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

_-Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Spencer pense être amoureux de Mark mais il sait qu'au fond, c'est toi qu'il aime._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire naît sur le visage du profiler.

_-Ne le laisse pas s'échapper sinon il sera trop tard._

La voix d'Aaron se brise à la fin de la phrase. Son collègue baisse les yeux, honteux de son attitude.

_-Pardon Hotch … J vous parle de mes soucis alors que vous venez de perdre Haley._

Son supérieur le rassure avec un léger sourire.

_-Comment allez-vous ?_

_-J'essaie de tenir le coup. C'est pas facile mais je commence à reprendre le dessus … . C'est pour Jack que je me bats. Il compte plus que tout._

Morgan sourit, admiratif devant le comportement de son ami.

_-On est tous là pour vous et Jack. Vous pouvez compter sur nous._

Les deux hommes s'échangent un sourire franc.

_-Ton soutien me touche beaucoup Derek._

L'aîné se lève pour s'isoler. Avant de partir, il ne peut s'empêcher de prodiguer un dernier conseil au beau métis.

_-Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait … Ne laisse pas le bonheur te filer entre les doigts._

Une fois le patron parti, Morgan concentre désormais son regard sur la fenêtre, méditant sur les paroles échangées avec Hotch ...


	20. Chapter 20

Huit mois plus tard, Reid et Mark filent le parfait amour au grand dam de Derek. Ce dernier perd espoir de jour en jour, se demandant si il a raison de continuer à se battre pour le récupérer.

Attristées de le voir dans cet état, les filles ont tenté en vain d'ouvrir les yeux à Reid. Le génie a beau clamer haut et fort qu'il est heureux avec Baker, certains signes ne trompent pas.

Par exemple, il a frôlé la combustion lorsqu'il a surpris son ex torse nu dans les vestiaires. Il a également piqué une crise de jalousie quand une certaine Vanessa Banks s'est mise à le draguer. En plus de ses anecdotes s'ajoutent les regards qu'il lui lance quotidiennement.

Morgan n'est pas en reste : depuis que le surdoué a coupé ses cheveux, il le trouve plus sexy que jamais. Ça fait également quelques semaines qu'il cesse de faire des rêves assez érotiques : il se retrouve seul avec Spencer et lui fait l'amour sauvagement. C'est ainsi que chaque matin, le profiler sent poindre une vive érection matinale.

Bien qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire, leurs patrons n'en pensent pas moins. Sous leurs airs sérieux et stoïques, ils ne manquent pas une occasion de les observer attentivement.

Ce jour-là, l'équipe se prépare à décoller pour Los Angeles.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers les ascenseurs, Mark avance vers Spencer.

_-Il faut qu'on parle._

Reid jette un coup d'œil à son patron.

_-5 minutes pas plus._

L'équipe s'engouffre dans l'élévateur. Le regard de Derek est rivé sur Reid jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment.

_-Je t'écoute,_ dit le profiler d'un ton glacial.

_-On doit mettre les choses au clair._

_-Tout a été dit._

_-Tu me fais la gueule pour une histoire de papier-peint ? C'est ridicule !_

_-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu veux prendre toutes les décisions sans demander mon avis ! Le papier-peint, les vacances à Hawaï, le lit … Tu me mets tout le temps devant le fait accompli ! 45% des couples se séparent au bout d'un an à cause de disputes à répétition !_

_-Arrête avec tes statistiques ! C'est toi qui a toujours raison ! Tu es têtu, borné et rempli de mauvaise foi !_

_-C'est faux !_ S'exclame le génie d'un air éhonté. _Tu t'énerves toujours pour un rien, tu es bordélique et tu as un caractère de cochon !_

_-TU SAIS QUOI ? T AS BEAU ETRE CHIANT JE T'AIME ET JE VEUX T'EPOUSER !_

Tous les agents observent le couple. Se fichant d'être au centre de l'attention, Spencer a les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant quoi dire. Il est totalement médusé.

_-Je sais que c'est pas très romantique comme demande mais ça fait un moment que j'y pense._

_-Je … Tu … Enfin nous …_

Voyant que son conjoint ne parvient à exprimer qu'en monosyllabes, Mark lui prend ses mains pour le rassurer.

_-T'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse tout de suite … J veux surtout pas te presser. En revanche je suis sur de moi : je t'aime Spencer. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour un homme. J'ai vraiment envie de m'engager avec toi._

Le visage passe du blanc pâle au rouge pivoine.

_-Quand tu seras revenu appelle-moi. On en rediscutera._

Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la bouche, le flic s'éclipse.

Immobile, le génie essaye de remettre ses idées en place. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle proposition de la part de son amant. Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans son cerveau en ébullition : est-il prêt pour le mariage ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Mark est-il l'homme qu'il lui faut ? Est-il autant amoureux que lui pour s'engager ?

Confus, le profiler redescend néanmoins sur Terre et s'empresse d'aller rejoindre l'équipe …


	21. Chapter 21

L'affaire a été bouclé en à peine quatre jours. Malgré son professionnalisme à toute épreuve, Hotch a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Reid. Il a tenté de lui sortir les vers du nez sans succès.

De retour dans leurs locaux, chaque agent retrouve son bureau respectif.

Anxieux et désorienté, Spencer ne cesse d'écrire des formules mathématiques. Il sait que son petit ami ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il va falloir qu'il lui donne une réponse …

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui s'avance vers lui. Le génie se lève et le suit dans les couleurs. Incognito, J.J, Prentiss et Garcia se cachent pour suivre la conversation. A leurs côtés, Rossi remplit des rapports. Du moins en apparence.

Dans le couloir, Spencer ne cesse de gigoter.

-_Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?_

Si il y a réfléchit ? Il n'a fait que ça. Sachant quelle attitude adopter face à ses collègues, il a fait comme ci de rien n'était et s'est investi à fond dans l'affaire. Seulement, chacune de ses pensées l'ont ramené inexorablement à cette question fatidique.

_-Oui._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oui. Je … veux t'épouser._

La tasse de Derek se brise au sol. Ses collègues féminines se regardent d'un air ahuri tandis que Dave reste perplexe face à ses propos.

_-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux Spencer._

Fou de joie, le flic enlace son amant en couvrant son cou de baisers.

La scène est insoutenable pour Morgan. Bouleversé, il préfère aller déverser sa rage et sa peine ailleurs.

Serré dans les bras de son amant, Reid ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien compagnon. Il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision : Mark lui apporte la tendresse et la stabilité dont il a tant besoin. Son désir de mariage suffit à le conforter dans son idée. Le surdoué sait qu'avec lui il sera protégé et rassuré. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

Alors que l'esprit de Reid semble s'apaiser, une autre interrogation vient le frapper de plein fouet : Mark est-il réellement l'homme de sa vie ? ...


	22. Chapter 22

Deux mois plus tard, le mariage de Baker et de Reid se prépare. Dépassé par les évènements, le génie a laissé le soin à son compagnon de s'en occuper.

A l'intérieur de l'équipe, les réactions sont mitigées : ils ont tous essayé de faire comprendre à Spencer que le mariage est le seul moyen d'échapper à ses sentiments pour Derek. Le surdoué ignore farouchement leurs dires et fonce tête baissée dans cette union.

De son côté, Morgan est totalement désespéré : il a dû se résoudre au fait que Spencer veuille faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Impuissant, il se contente d'assister à son bonheur.

L'équipe s'est rendue en Californie pour une affaire particulière : Julian Miles, un brillant avocat sans histoire, aurait orchestré le meurtre de toute sa famille. Sa femme Gail, son fils Tyler, son père Harry et sa sœur Linda ont été assassiné en l'espace de trois semaines. Ils ont tous reçu deux balles dans la tête. Il a eu le temps de quitter le pays afin de se rendre en Australie. Pour le moment, les agents d'Interpol tentent de le rechercher sans succès.

Les flics californiens ont épluché en détails leur vie. Casier vierge, comportement irréprochable : l'exemple typique de la famille parfaite.

Dépassé par cette affaire, le sergent Voight a contacté les agents de Quantico pour qu'ils viennent les aider.

Après avoir réétudier le dossier, les profilers se sont attardés sur un point jugé futile : son meilleur ami Brian Fullon a expliqué que Miles souffrait de migraines carabinées et de paranoïa chronique.

Grâce aux recherches de Prentiss et aux connaissances de Reid, l'équipe a pu dénicher une piste concernant le mobile du crime : la paranoïa chronique est une forme de paranoïa aiguë. Les symptômes sont les mêmes que ceux de la paranoïa classique sauf qu'ils engendrent un dédoublement de personnalité. Les malades deviennent dangereux et s'attaquent aussi bien à des inconnus qu'à leurs proches. C'est durant l'une de ses crises que Miles a eu probablement l'idée de mettre en place l'exécution de sa famille.

Les agents du FBI et les flics locaux discutent de la marche à suivre.

_-Si Miles est arrêté en Australie, son extradition sera quasiment impossible,_ annonce le sergent Voight.

-Les preuves de sa culpabilité sont évidentes. De plus, la procédure se déroule sous notre juridiction, fait remarquer Hotch.

_-Seulement, Miles plaidera la folie,_ ajoute Rossi. _Selon l'article 255 du code pénal australien, si un meurtrier non natif de ce pays plaide la folie pour justifier son crime, il peut décider ou non d'y être extradé._

_-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le coincer_, concède Morgan. _Il faudrait qu'on sache si sa paranoïa est l'unique responsable de ses actes._

_-Sous sa pathologie peut se dissimuler une addiction au meurtre_, suppose J.J. _Notre théorie repose sur des suppositions. Nous devons interroger des médecins spécialistes._

Durant l'échange verbal, Spencer est resté muet. Son regard semblait hagard, vide. Discrètement, il décide de s'éclipser. L'observant d'un œil préoccupé, Derek s'excuse auprès des autres pour aller le rejoindre ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey ! Voici les 2 nouveaux chapitres. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages qui me mettent du baume au coeur :D**

**PS : Allusions à l'épisode 6x19 dans ce chapitre**

Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, Reid se regarde dans le miroir avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Discrètement, Morgan le rejoint.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Spencer ?_

_-Rien du tout._

Le cadet se rue vers la sortie. C'est sans compter sur son ami qui le retient par le bras.

_-Je te connais. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Soupirant d'abord, le génie abdique et s'assoit sur le banc. Prenant place à ses côtés, l'aîné lui accorde toute son attention.

_-Je me sens si … désemparé._

Derek le fixe d'un air sceptique pendant un moment. Cependant, il finit par comprendre la raison de son mal-être.

_-Je sais pourquoi tu es si mal … Tu vas avoir 30 ans et tu as peur que la maladie se déclare._

Le surdoué acquiesce légèrement de la tête.

Depuis quelques semaines, il est sujet à de violentes migraines. Il a eu beau passé une batterie d'examens, les médecins ne lui ont rien détecté au niveau du cerveau. Seulement, la conviction du génie est plus forte que tout : il est persuadé d'être atteint de la schizophrénie et pour cause : les spécialistes affirment qu'à la trentaine les symptômes commencent à apparaître.

Au travail, il dissimule parfaitement les apparences. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses collègues n'a soupçonné quoique ce soit.

Cette situation le fait souffrir : il ne s'est jamais confié à propos de la maladie de sa mère … excepté avec Derek. Il est le seul avec qui il a pu en parler.

_-Les médecins disent que j'ai rien mais je sais que ça va pas … Même si dans 84% des cas, la maladie se transmet sur 2 générations je … ça me fait peur._

Le génie baisse son visage pour laisser couler ses larmes. Aussitôt, son ex le lui redresse délicatement.

_-Les toubibs savent ce qu'ils disent. Tout se passe dans ta tête … J suis sur que tu te fais du soucis pour rien._

_-Mes migraines sont bien réelles Derek ! Ça fait des semaines que ça dure et je … je … j'en ai assez !_

_-Excuse-moi … Je ne voulais pas dire ça._

Ses grands yeux marrons le fixe avec tristesse et désarroi. Une nouvelle fois, le surdoué baisse le regard.

_-Spencer, tu es jeune, beau et dynamique … J te promets que jamais je ne laisserais cette saloperie te détruire._

Le cadet émet un rire amusé.

_-Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça._

_-Bien sur que si. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger Pretty Boy_.

L'intéressé sourit. Morgan a toujours les mots justes pour l'apaiser et le rassurer.

En le voyant si abattu, le métis ne peut s'empêcher de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Réticent au début, ce dernier finit par se laisser aller dans ce giron protecteur.

Durant de longues minutes, les anciens amants restent enlacés l'un à l'autre. Au moment où ils défont leur étreinte, leurs regards s'électrisent. L'aîné caresse tendrement la joue de son partenaire. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il rêve de cet instant-là.

Petit à petit, il s'approche du visage de Reid. Sans hésiter, il s'empare passionnément de sa bouche. Il sait que c'est mal mais il ne peut pas résister. L'homme qu'il aime est dans ses bras. 1 ans et demi qu'il s'acharne à le récupérer. Il a l'impression de rêver. Seulement, quand il sent les doigts agiles de Reid parcourir son dos, le métis se laisse aller.

Leurs langues tournoient dans un ballet endiablé. Leurs bouches n'arrivent plus à se décoller l'une de l'autre. Derek enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant. Celui-ci glisse sournoisement les siennes sous le haut de son ami. Réprimant un violent frisson, le plus vieux interrompt à contre cœur leur baiser ardent. Lèvres rougies et souffle court, Reid l'observe d'un air perdu.

_-Je suis désolé … Je …_

_-Shhh …_

A sa plus grande surprise, le génie dévore ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Prélassés sur le banc, ils se mouvent l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité. A cet instant, Reid ne pense plus à rien excepté à Derek. Lui aussi en avait envie. Il a eu beau essayé de se raisonner en vain : il va se marier avec un homme alors qu'il en aime un autre. Ne voulant pas penser à ses problèmes, il se plonge corps et âme dans le baiser.

Pourtant, les deux profilers doivent redescendre sur Terre : ils sont avant tout ici pour le boulot. Après un ultime baiser, ils se séparent pour de bon. Tout sourire, ils se scrutent intensément.

_-Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable de s'arrêter._

_-Tu as raison._

Très vite, ils se lèvent. Ayant repris une contenance, ils se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de l'ouvrir, Reid s'empare des lèvres de son collègue qui répond aussitôt à sa demande.

Après ce moment d'égarement, les deux hommes redeviennent professionnels et vont rejoindre l'équipe ...


	24. Chapter 24

Plus tard dans la journée, le téléphone sonne dans l'antre de Garcia.

_-Ici Pénélope Garcia, l'informaticienne la plus brillante, la plus sexy et la plus géniale de la Terre._

_-Baby girl dis-moi que tu as trouvé un moyen de nous ramener Miles._

_-Peut-être bien ! J'ai déniché quelque chose : en fouillant son passé, j'ai fait la connaissance de Brittany Schauder, une étudiante allemande de 25 ans. Pendant trois ans, elle et Miles ont entretenu une liaison à l'insu de son épouse._

_-Trois ans ce n'est pas anodin, ça m'étonnerait que Mme Miles ne se soit douté de rien._

_-Les deux amants se partageaient entre la Californie et Berlin. Il prétextait des visites mensuelles à sa cousine Lana qui soi-disant passant n'a jamais existé. Brittany était tellement amoureuse de Miles qu'elle a crée un blog pour raconter toute leur histoire. Là où ça devient intéressant c'est la raison de leur rupture : pris d'un accès de rage, Miles l'aurait frappé et l'a laissé pour morte. Terrorisée, elle n'a pas porté plainte et a préféré tout divulguer sur son site afin d'alerter d'autres femmes._

_-Ce salopard va pourrir en prison pendant un long moment ... Ne reste plus qu'à obtenir les coordonnées de Brittany._

_-Déjà fait. Je viens de les envoyer à J.J._

_-Tu sais quoi poupée ? Je t'adore. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde._

_-Waouh ! En quel honneur ce beau compliment ?_

_-Pour rien de spécial ! Après tout, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent alors profitons-en !_

L'analyste ne peut s'empêcher de glousser.

_-Et bien mon bel éphèbe que t'arrive-t il ? Depuis des semaines tu es au bord du suicide et d'un coup tu retrouves ta splendeur et ta vitalité d'antan._

Jetant un œil autour de lui, Morgan répond à son amie sur le ton de la confidence :

_-Reid et moi on s'est embrassés._

_-QUOI ?_ S'exclame l'informaticienne en renversant sa tasse de café. _Mais … mais … Comment ça s'est passé ?_

_-Il était pas bien, je suis venu le voir, on a parlé … On s'est retrouvés très proches l'un de l'autre et j'ai pas pu résister_, déclare le métis tout sourire.

_-C'est génial ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par le récupérer. Il faut toujours écouter tata Garcia._

Derek rigole avant de répondre.

_-Eh oui princesse tu avais raison ! Je l'aime tellement … J pensais qu'il allait jamais revenir vers moi et là mon rêve devient réalité. J vais tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu … J'ai plus envie de le perdre._

_-Comme je suis contente pour toi mon chevalier servant_ ! S'exclame Garcia d'un air ému. _En attendant, Mamacita doit se remettre d'attaque pour arrêter les super-méchants._

La jeune femme raccroche instantanément. Gai comme un pinçon, le profiler se replonge dans l'enquête avec joie et détermination ...


	25. Chapter 25

Il aura fallu trois jours aux profilers et flics californiens pour extrader Miles. La coopération de Brittany Schauder, venue spécialement d'Allemagne pour témoigner, ainsi que les conclusions accablantes des médecins ont démontré la culpabilité de Miles.

L'équipe s'est donnée rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre le jet.

Pendant qu'Emily règle sa note au comptoir, Rossi et J.J discutent tandis qu'Hotch est au téléphone.

Derek juge le moment opportun pour aller parler à Reid. Il l'emmène dans un coin caché et sans perdre une seconde, s'approche de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Immobile au début, le génie finit par se dérober sous le regard étonné de son ami.

_-On a commis une erreur. On doit oublier ce qui s'est passé._

Morgan le fixe d'un air ébahi.

_-C'est pas possible ! Tu m'as embrassé. Deux fois. J'ai senti ton cœur battre aussi fort que le mien. Je t'aime Spencer et je sais que toi aussi._

Il lui prend sa main. Son regard sombre trouble Reid. Il baisse les yeux sous risque de lui sauter dessus.

_-Il faut qu'on en reste là. Je vais me marier et c'est trop tard._

_-Je t'en prie laisse moi une chance,_ implore son aîné.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, le profiler lui caresse son visage.

_-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends fou. Je t'ai dans la peau. Sans toi je me sens vide, démuni et désemparé. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas de t'avoir trompé. J'aimerais tant que tout redevienne comme avant … Reviens-moi._

Touché par sa déclaration d'amour, le surdoué hésite. Surtout quand il sent son souffle près de ses lèvres. S'apprêtant à s'emparer de sa bouche si tentante, il trouve néanmoins la force de défaire leur étreinte.

_-Pardonne-moi._

Sans se retourner, le génie se précipite au dehors. Bouleversé, le métis déverse un flot de larmes. Pensant l'avoir retrouvé, il vient de subir une terrible désillusion. Voyant que ses collègues l'attendent, il essuie les dernières traces de sa tristesse puis va les rejoindre …


	26. Chapter 26

Trois semaines plus tard, Reid est en effervescence : son mariage a lieu dans 24h. Paniqué, il ne parvient pas à se concentrer et a passé la journée à se ronger les sangs. Voyant qu'il avait besoin de lâcher prise, ses deux patrons l'ont emmené boire un verre. Par la même occasion, cette sortie a fait d'office d'enterrement de vie de garçon.

Morgan, quant à lui, a préféré passer sa soirée à la salle de sport. Tant bien que mal, il essaie de s'habituer au fait que Reid va devenir un homme marié mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces, surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé en Californie. Fatigué de lutter contre un amour impossible, Derek abandonne et se plonge à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier.

Bientôt une demi-heure qu'il passe ses nerfs sur les haltères. Son corps parfaitement musclé se sculpte encore et toujours, attirant de plus en plus de regards lubriques. Conscient de l'attention que lui accorde la gente féminine (et masculine), le métis s'en fiche complètement : seul son petit génie lui fait de l'effet.

Rien ne semble déconcentrer le profiler jusqu'à ce qu'il voit débarquer J.J et Prentiss. Il soupire puis va les rejoindre.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-On est venu t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie,_ répond la blonde du tac-o-tac.

_-J vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Pas de ça entre nous ! _Réplique Emily. _Garcia nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé en Californie. Tu ne peux pas le laisser se marier sans rien dire._

_-J'ai tout essayé pour qu'il change d'avis, il ne veut plus de moi et préfère rester avec Baker fin de l'histoire._

_-Reid est un handicapé des sentiments il osera jamais faire le premier pas. Tu dois réagir si tu ne veux pas le perdre pour de bon._

_-Écoute J.J, j'en ai assez de me battre pour rien. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était fini entre nous et puis après tout c'est mieux comme ça._

_-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Derek !_ S'exclame la brune. _Tu t'es rendu malade pour lui, tu n'as jamais perdu espoir et c'est maintenant que tu veux tout arrêter ? Bouge-toi !_

_-Bordel vous croyez que ça me fait rien de le voir avec un autre ? Ça me fait un putain de mal de chien ! Ça me retourne les tripes de savoir qu'il va passer sa vie avec lui mais je sais que c'est une cause perdue alors foutez-moi la paix !_

Furieux, le profiler quitte le gymnase en trombe. Ses deux collègues se regardent d'un air désemparé. Elles qui pensaient pouvoir le convaincre de raisonner Reid se sont lourdement trompées …


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou les enfants ! La fin approche à grands pas xD Jvoulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début mais aussi les nouveaux petits arrivants vos réactions telles quelles soient m'ont énormément fait plaisir. Profitez bien de ces avant derniers chapitres hihihi :P**

Le jour J est arrivé.

Reid finit d'ajuster son costume. Il a dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de nouer sa cravate.

Une fois apprêté, il se regarde dans le miroir. Bizarrement, il ne semble pas si enjoué à l'idée de se marier. En réalité il n'est plus sur de rien et cela depuis un bout de temps. Trop occupé à réfléchir, il ne s'est même pas aperçu de la présence de Rossi.

_-Un conseil : ne jamais faire attendre le futur marié._

Le cadet se retourne face à son patron.

_-Je suis prêt._

D'un démarche fébrile, il s'avance vers la porte.

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

Immédiatement, le génie fait volte-face.

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Le mariage est un engagement capital._ Le regardant avec un léger sourire. _J'en sais quelque chose._

Il est vrai que le grand David Rossi a battu des records au sein de sa vie personnelle avec trois mariages ratés.

_-Je suis sur de moi. J'aime Mark et je veux l'épouser._

_-Et Derek ?_

Aussitôt, la mine du profiler s'assombrit.

_-C'est du passé,_ répond-il d'une petite voix.

_-Dans la vie, on ne doit pas s'embarrasser de principes. Quand le grand amour nous tombe dessus, il faut saisir sa chance._

La phrase de l'agent fait tilt. Son visage se fissure. Le jeune homme sait que son aîné a raison seulement il ne peut plus rien faire.

_-Vous avez raison, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard._

Comme à son habitude, Spencer opte pour la fuite en avant. Dave l'observe quelques instants. Il soupire lourdement puis se résout à le suivre …


	28. Chapter 28

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rossi et Reid arrivent à l'église. En ouvrant la portière, le futur marié tombe nez à nez avec son ex. Rapidement, l'aîné s'éclipse et s'engouffre dans l'église. D'un pas hésitant, le génie se poste face à Morgan. Celui-ci le scrute intensément, le trouvant plus beau que jamais. Le métis lui caresse tendrement la joue. Gêné, le cadet devient rouge pivoine et baisse ses yeux.

_-Il est pas encore trop tard Spencer … Jamais je me suis mis dans un tel état. Ça va faire deux ans que mon existence tourne autour de toi … Une partie de moi est morte le jour où tu es parti. Je sais à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir et je te jure que j'ai changé._

Derek interrompt son discours, submergé par les larmes.

_-Tu fais parti de moi … Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Touché par son monologue poignant, le surdoué laisse couler à son tour quelques larmes. Lorsqu'il daigne relever la tête, ses yeux verts se perdent dans les prunelles marrons de son ami. Tous deux restent ainsi. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes ne demandent qu'à se rejoindre, leurs corps ne rêvent que de s'enlacer …

_-Spencer !_

Ce dernier sursaute. D'un geste vif, il se retourne pour apercevoir son futur mari. Son regard dévie tantôt vers Derek, tantôt vers Mark. Finalement, il se dirige vers son fiancé. Une fois face à lui, il le scrute avec des yeux bouleversés. N'ayant pas la force de s'exprimer, Baker le fait pour lui.

_-Tu vas le rejoindre n'est-ce pas ?_

Reid ne répond pas mais ses yeux le trahissent.

_-J'ai essayé de te le faire oublier mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché._

Le flic enlève sa bague de fiançailles. Sans s'en rendre compte, les joues du profiler s'humidifient.

_-T'es un mec génial Spencer … Sois heureux._

_-Merci,_ murmure le cadet d'un ton inaudible.

Mark lui dépose un ultime baiser avant de s'en aller.

Ayant suivi au loin toute la scène, le visage de Morgan s'illumine de bonheur. Sans perdre une seconde, Reid se rue vers lui.

Après un instant d'immobilité, le métis agrippe sa nuque pour l'embrasser férocement. Leurs langues se taquinent joyeusement. Spencer s'accroche au tee-shirt de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci l'enserre par la taille. Il le plaque sans ménagement contre la voiture. Leurs cœurs battent la chamade. Des frissons les transpercent de part et d'autre. N'ayant plus de souffle, les amants finissent par interrompre leur baiser. Front contre front, les deux hommes se dévorent du regard. Pendant que Morgan titille sa jugulaire, le génie s'arcboute contre le véhicule.

_-Derek je …_ Le surdoué se redresse, faisant se toucher leurs nez … _J'aimerais te demander quelque chose._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange._

_-Fais-moi l'amour,_ murmure-t il en rougissant.

Le métis s'arrête pour l'observer fiévreusement. Il l'entraîne dans un baiser goulu. Collés l'un à l'autre comme des chewing-gums, leurs virilités deviennent de plus en plus imposantes. L'ainé fait glisser sa bouche vers son oreille qu'il s'empresse de suçoter.

_-Viens,_ souffle-t il à son homme.

Ils unissent furtivement leurs lèvres. Main dans la main, ils courent comme deux ados insouciants …


	29. Chapter 29

**Voilà voilà les enfants plus de suspense ! Nos chéris sont bel et bien retournés ensemble ! A vrai dire je déteste les "sad ends" faut toujours que ça se termine bien avec moi hihihi ^^ Maintenant que le mystère est résolu ils ne vous restent plus qu'à profiter des avant-derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture mes petits loups :D**

Les amants déboulent en trombe dans leur chambre d'hôtel. D'un coup de pied, Morgan ferme la porte et y plaque Reid.

Leurs lèvres s'épousent furieusement. Derek retire prestement le smoking de son homme pendant que ce dernier orne sa peau de baisers. En deux minutes, le couple est entièrement dévêtu. Le métis ballade sa bouche sur le corps frêle de son jeune amant. Il lui fait de temps à autres de suçons violacés. S'attardant sur son nombril, il descend jusqu'à son sexe érigé. Les joues de Spencer prennent une teinture rosée, son corps se met à trembler. Il émet un hurlement lorsque son amant engloutit son pénis. Ses va-et-vient se font rapides sous les cris de son partenaire. Muscles bandés et membres tremblants, il caresse tendrement le crâne de son homme. La pression monte crescendo quand Morgan approfondit ses coups de langues. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, le génie se déverse dans un dernier gémissement.

L'aîné remonte sensuellement pour être à sa hauteur. Ils se dévisagent ardemment. La tentation étant trop intense, ils se sautent dessus pour un baiser animal. En deux temps trois mouvements, Reid s'accroche au cou de son ami qui le soulève par les fesses. Calé une nouvelle fois contre la porte, le benjamin subit avec délice cet instant de volupté. Non sans peine leurs lèvres parviennent à se décoller. Épuisé par sa poignante gâterie, le surdoué fixe son homme d'un regard endormi. Celui-ci reprend vie quand il se met à le pénétrer rageusement. Toute once de fatigue a disparu. Désormais, le profiler n'est plus que plaisir et jouissance. Il s'accroche fébrilement pour ne pas défaillir totalement. Les coups de reins de Derek sont rapides et féroces. On peut même entendre le clapotis bruyant et incessant de leurs deux corps. De temps à autre, ils unissent leurs bouches ( ou plutôt leurs langues) dans des ballets endiablés.

La cadence s'accroit, faisant monter d'un cran l'atmosphère plus que torride de la pièce. Ne se souciant guère du monde extérieur, Reid crie à tue-tête son plaisir immense. Emporté par la passion, les mouvements de bassins de Morgan redoublent d'intensité. N'ayant plus assez de forces pour hurler, Spencer se contente de haleter. Au bout de quelques coups de butoirs violents, les deux hommes se sentent venir. Ils lient leurs mains avec force puis jouissent ensemble, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme libérateur.

Essoufflés comme des beaufs, ils ont un mal fou à reprendre leur souffle. Cela ne les empêche guère de s'embrasser avec une douceur bien prononcée maintenant que les ardeurs sont calmées. Cependant, leurs sexes ne tardent pas à se réveiller et la passion s'empare d'eux à nouveau. Tout en continuant leur baiser, le beau black porte son pretty boy pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Ils consentent à interrompre leur échange buccal pour s'observer. Morgan dévisage son homme avec un regard intense et sauvage. En retour, Reid le fixe avec malice et envie. Derek lui prend le visage. Il lui caresse longuement avant de fusionner sa bouche avec la sienne. Étroitement enlacés, les amants savourent ce baiser doux et fiévreux. Aujourd'hui, ils souhaitent faire les choses en douceur. De toute manière, ils ont toute leur vie pour aller plus vite ...


	30. Chapter 30

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'équipe de Quantico s'est réunie dans un bar.. Évidemment , leur sujet principal concerne le fameux mariage. J.J, Emily et Garcia ne cessent de s'extasier sur les retrouvailles entre leurs deux amis sous les regards amusés d'Hotch et Dave.

_-Ça me rend toute chose de voir mon petit bébé retrouver les bras de son Apollon adoré !_ S'exclame l'analyste d'un air euphorique.

_-C'est vrai que c'était moins une heureusement tout est rentré dans l'ordre_, dit J.J.

_-Pas pour tout le monde,_ ajoute Prentiss,_ Mark était anéanti._

_-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt chouette comme mec,_ concède Pénélope. _J'espère qu'il va réussir à s'en remettre._

Un long silence vient troubler l'ambiance conviviale.

_-Reid voulait l'épouser pour de mauvaises raisons,_ déclare Aaron._ Mieux vaut que ça se termine maintenant au lieu de passer sa vie à regretter son choix. Mark aurait été encore plus malheureux._

_-A l'époque j'aurais dû faire comme lui_, avoue Rossi._ A travers tous mes mariages, je cherchais avant tout la stabilité et la sécurité. Jamais je me suis posé de questions par rapport à mes sentiments. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle ils se sont tous soldés par des divorces : je ne les aimais pas assez profondément pour passer ma vie avec l'une d'entre elles._

Durant quelques minutes, ses collègues méditent sur ses paroles. Finalement, le poids de la culpabilité s'affaisse peu à peu. Souriants, ils portent un toast en l'honneur des deux stars du jour ...


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilaaaaaaaaaa c'est finiii ! Bande de petits chanceux je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin hihihi :D**

**Mercii à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi assidûment tout au long de cette histoire ( inutile de les citer ces personnes se reconnaitront :p )**

**Vos messages tels qu'ils soient m'ont vraiment ravi et servi pour la suite de cette fic.**

**Profitez bien de ce petit épilogue et je vous dis à très bientot pour de nouvelles aventures !**

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, la chaleur est à son paroxysme. Offert et gémissant, Reid subit avec délice les assauts virulents de son homme. Celui-ci effectue des allers-retours rapides, sur un rythme presque désespéré. Agrippé aux barreaux du lit, il hurle quand Morgan touche sa prostate. Léchant tout d'abord son torse imberbe, le profiler remonte pour quémander un baiser qu'il obtient immédiatement. Une fois leurs lèvres désunies, Spencer dévore des yeux son amant : tandis qu'il accélère ses coups de butoirs, le surdoué voit le profiler se passer la langue sur ses lèvres, ainsi que ses pectoraux luisants de sueur. A cet instant, le génie le trouve plus désirable que jamais. Brusquement, il le ramène vers lui pour écraser avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, le cadet frissonne violemment, bientôt suivi par son compagnon. Après avoir hurlé le prénom de l'autre, ils jouissent simultanément pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Épuisé, l'aîné tombe lourdement sur son partenaire. Tous deux peinent à reprendre leur respiration. Yeux clos, il sent la bouche de son amant frôler la sienne. Alangui par son orgasme foudroyant, Spencer ne semble pas réceptif. Cependant, le sexe durci de son homme vient frôler son entrejambe. Trop occupé à lui gober le lobe d'oreille, Derek est pris de court lorsque son génie le bascule sur le lit. Souhaitant prendre l'ascendant, il lui dépose une série de petits baisers, volatiles et brulants, avant de s'attarder sur son torse bien bâti. Tout en douceur, il fait glisser sa langue sur son torse. Le génie s'attarde ensuite sur chaque tablette de chocolat, laissant sur son passage une traînée de salive. Derek émet un râle de plaisir, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Pendant ce temps-là, Reid prend le temps de suçoter les tétons, il descend progressivement vers le nombril . Ce simple geste fait sursauter le profiler qui mêle rires et gémissements. Le cadet continue sa progression jusqu'au moment où il se retrouve face à son membre long et dur. Esquissant un sourire carnassier, il commence à lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur sous les geignements de son amant. Ce dernier se cambre pour enfoncer plus profondément sa virilité. Les coups de langues du génie se font rapides. Se sentant sur le point de venir, Morgan agrippe ses cheveux puis se déverse dans sa bouche tout en soupirant de bien-être.

Une fois sa semence avalée, Reid remonte pour voler un baiser à son homme. Ensuite, il se redresse pour s'empaler sans ménagement sur le pénis du beau black qui crie de plaisir en sentant les chairs se contracter. Derek donne quelques coups de reins, trouvant la prostate et Spencer pousse un long gémissement de plaisir. Il se cambre pour mieux recevoir son amant au fond de lui. Celui-ci perd petit à petit la tête en voyant l'homme qu'il aime ainsi : visage déformé par le plaisir, verge tressautante à chaque assaut. Quelques gouttes de plaisir coulent sur le corps du métis. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à accélérer la cadence en le maintenant fermement par les hanches. Penché vers l'arrière, le docteur gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où son corps est pris de soubresauts. Proche de l'orgasme, Reid serre les draps de toutes ses forces. Voyant que son homme est sur le point de venir, Morgan se met à le pilonner vigoureusement. Tout à coup, il arrête ses coups de bassins. Son compagnon répand sa semence sur lui. Sa jouissance déclenche celle de son aîné qui éjacule à l'intérieur de lui. Pantelant, le génie s'effondre sur son conjoint. Vidé de toute énergie, Reid trouve néanmoins la force de nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Derek lui caresse sa chute de reins en l'étreignant amoureusement. Immobile pendant un long moment, l'aîné relève légèrement sa tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres rougies. Bien qu'il soit doux, leur baiser n'en reste pas moins fougueux. Après s'être décollés de l'autre, Spencer lui murmure de sa voix cristalline :

-_Je t'aime._

Alangui par son orgasme foudroyant, Spencer redessine inlassablement les lettres tatouées sur son épaule droite. Derek le regarde amoureusement. Plongés dans un silence réparateur, les amants se câlinent avec douceur.

-_C'était fantastique,_ confesse Derek en humant son odeur.

_-C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais_, réplique Reid d'un air taquin. _Tu t'en est donné à cœur joie,_ ajoute-t il d'une voix faussement moqueuse.

_-Ma vie sexuelle est déserte depuis 2 ans, tu pourrais tout de même avoir pitié de moi ._ Déclare le métis d'une moue rieuse.

Stupéfait, son conjoint lui adresse un regard ahuri.

_-J'y crois pas ! Derek Morgan est resté chaste durant tout ce temps_ ! S'exclame avec humour le jeune homme.

_-Moi le dieu vivant de Quantico, j'ai dû me contenter de vulgaires plaisirs solitaires sous la douche,_ dit-il d'un air éhonté.

Durant de longues minutes, les amoureux rigolent. Cependant, le sourire de Reid s'estompe au moment où il reprend la parole.

_-Je croyais que … que tu étais sorti avec Vanessa Banks._

Prononcée d'une voix inaudible, le génie détourne le regard.

_-C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne et qu'elle me plaisait mais … j'ai pas pu_, avoue le profiler.

Il prend en joue le visage de son amant afin qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_-J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. J'avais l'impression de te tromper une nouvelle fois avec elle._

Le cadet le fixe d'un regard intense avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Caressant son crâne d'une main, il utilise l'autre pour empoigner ses parties intimes, provoquant un rire nerveux chez ce dernier.

_-Bébé,_ souffle-t il contre ses lèvres. _J suis épuisé._

_-A qui la faute ?_

Le génie recule sa bouche. Il la fait courir le long de sa peau afin de l'exciter à nouveau. Envahi par un plaisir intense, l'ainé se contorsionne à chaque baiser. Soudain, il le ramène brusquement vers lui pour un baiser avide. Les deux hommes se séparent par manque de souffle. Derek plonge son regard sombre dans celui de son amant. Gêné, le surdoué se mord la lèvre.

_-Tu as tellement changé Spencer … Le gamin que j'ai connu s'est transformé en un homme désirable et plein d'assurance._

Le sourire mutin de Reid disparaît en voyant la mine contrariée de son amant.

_-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne me reviennes pas,_ confie Morgan d'une voix tremblotante.

Quelques larmes glissent sur ses joues. Son fiancé les essuient. Avec douceur, il entoure de ses mains son visage puis l'entraîne dans une étreinte câline.

_-Je te … promets que … je vais … passer ma vie à … me faire … pardonner … pour … ce que … je t'ai fait,_ lui confesse le docteur entre deux baisers.

Rassuré et entièrement conquis par son homme, Morgan reprend du poil de la bête. En deux temps trois mouvements, il inverse leurs positions. Pas tout à fait rassasié de son ange, il n'hésite pas à balader son membre gonflé entre ses cuisses. Peu à peu, le couple remonte la couverture sur eux. A présent, les tourtereaux peuvent savourer en toute quiétude la deuxième chance qui leur a été offerte …

FIN


End file.
